The present invention relates generally to adjustable supports for shelving, and more particularly to shelf supporting assemblies using vertical standards with shelf supporting brackets thereon.
Support assemblies for shelving and the like, using vertical standards and shelf supporting elements which may be readily assembled to each other and adjusted for variations in height without tools and auxiliary locking screws or levers, are common in the art. Examples of such assemblies are found in U.S. Pat. 3,136,520 to Reiss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,897 to Berk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,502,293 to Bard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,669 to Asher, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,698 to Sharber. However, the vertical standards of the prior art while functional are unattractive with exposed screw holes and engagement slots for receiving a bracket.